Happy Mother's Day
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A special story for Mother's Day


**So guys… I was disappointed to be honest when I did not see a mention of mother's day, much less a chapter or short story, what happened to all the love for our mothers. I was planning this already, but it will be extremely late.**

 **Anyway, Mom, I love you, you put up with me all these years and still continue to do so, you work so hard to make me into the person I am today, without you, my life would have been very different. You take care of me and love me no matter what I do. There are probably at least a hundred things I can say about you mom, and I do not want to go on forever, so I thought the best way to tell you how much I love you is to write a story to tell you how much I love you, this is for you mom, as well as all the other mothers of the world.**

* * *

Happy Mother's Day

* * *

Sunday, May 10, Rio de Janeiro, just another normal day for the Brazilian city. Or so it seemed, today was Mother's day, a day to celebrate mothers, whether it be human or bird, and that included the last blue macaw family living in the Blu Bird Sanctuary.

One of the blue macaws, an adult female by the name of Jewel, was just waking up to another normal day, unaware that today was mother's day. She could hear other birds in the jungle from her birdhouse, waking up too. Jewel stretched and was about to go outside, but than realized her mate, Blu, was not next to her.

"Where did he go?" Jewel wondered.

Jewel went outside and knocked on her kids' birdhouse doors.

"Kids, have you seen your father?" Jewel said, getting no reply. "Where is everyone?"

But than Jewel heard flapping of wings approaching and looked to see her family coming towards her. Blu was the first to say something.

"Jewel! You're awake already, we were just going to wake you up."

"Why? Is something happening?" Jewel asked.

"Well, maybe the kids can say it. Kids."

In unison, Blu and Jewel's three kids, Bia, Carla, and Tiago shouted, "Happy Mother's day, mom, we love you!"

Jewel was happy, but also very confused. Jewel was not familiar with such holidays like Blu was, she only knew holidays like Christmas or New Year's day.

"I don't understand, there is a day for mothers." Jewel asked.

"Yes, there is, and it is special because it is your first mother's day, Jewel. I remember I would treat Linda when I was back in Minnesota, she was like a mother to me. But anyway, today is about you, so just go back to our room, we have a surprise for you."

Jewel did what Blu told her and was wondering what was it. Soon she heard a knock at the door.

"Can your wonderful family come in?" Blu called.

"Yes, you may." Jewel called back, giggling at Blu's behavior.

And Blu, along with the kids, were carrying a plateful of many different kinds of fruits arranged very beautifully and carefully. Jewel could not help but show a very big smile.

"Breakfast in bed for a wonderful mother." Blu said. "Enjoy."

Jewel could not help but be very surprised, she expected a stack of pancakes with blueberries and whip cream, because that seemed like the only thing Blu knew how to make, even thought Jewel admitted she liked the blueberries and cream part of it.

"Wow, this is just wonderful Blu, thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank the kids, it is called mother's day for a reason. They did most of the work."

And Jewel came up and gave her three kids all a hug and a kiss, with a thank you.

And the family sat down and enjoyed a wonderful breakfast together. Soon all of the food was gone and Jewel was wondering what was next.

"So what's next?"

"Well actually, me and the kids thought it would be a good idea for you to just relax and stay here, and I will take care of the kids today."

"Are you sure? What about our friends, don't they want to see us?"

"I already told everyone you are staying here today, so no one is expecting you, so just relax and take a rest, you earned it Jewel."

"Thank you so much Blu." And Jewel hugged Blu with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome, honey."

And Bia, Carla, and Tiago all gave their mother a hug and than followed their dad out, as Jewel laid down, happy for today.

At the end of the day, Blu and the kids went back home and after enjoying a nice dinner together as a family, everyone prepared to go to sleep.

As Blu and Jewel cuddled with each other, Blu asked. "So did you have a great day, my Jewel?"

"Yes, I'm glad there is a day for mothers, whoever thought about that is a genius. Is there a wives's day?" Jewel said, her eyes sprinkling from Blu's point of view.

"Sorry, no one thought of that yet, but every day is a reason to be with you."

"Oh Blu, you say the sweetest things, well goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Jewel."

And the two lovebirds touched beaks and held each other's wings.

And while Jewel slept, she was thankful for there being a mother's day.

* * *

 **So there it is guys, my special mother's day story, I hope you enjoyed it and happy mother's day to my mom and all the mothers around the world.**


End file.
